


Сдерживая обещание

by innokentya



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она ведь обещала Генри, что постарается исправиться...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сдерживая обещание

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: моей малышке KarinaBai ♥ 
> 
> Примечания автора: исполнение заявки с дайровского флешмоба.

\- Что здесь, леший тебя раздери, происходит? - Реджина рывком распахнула дверь в кухню, из под которой в коридор валил густой сизый дым.  
Посреди комнаты обнаружилась растерянная Эмма с противнем в руках. Реджина раздраженно цокнула языком и склонила голову набок: эта чертова Свон нацепила ЕЁ передник, использовала ЕЁ продукты на ЕЁ же кухне! Да еще и умудрилась разбавить не совсем милую, но все же уютную атмосферу дома Миллс не лучшими кулинарными запахами.  
\- Реджина, я всё объясню! - кое-как пристроив противень на подставке, Эмма подняла руки вверх.  
\- Ты просто издеваешься! - рявкнула Реджина, направляясь к эпицентру бедствия.  
На противне обнаружились нечто совершенно несъедобного вида, чему, видимо, изначально следовало быть пирожками с яблоками. Реджина взяла вилку, наколола на неё один кусочек сожженной до тла еды и поднесла столовый прибор к носу Эммы.  
\- Скажи мне на милость, Свон, что это такое?  
Эмма нервно сглотнула, стянула с рук кухонные рукавицы и потупила взгляд:  
\- Я всего лишь хотела тебя порадовать. Испечь что-то вкусное...  
Реджина искусно изогнула бровь:  
\- В честь чего это?  
\- Ну... - Эмма замялась. - Мы же подруги или как...  
Реджина поджала губы:  
\- Знаешь, Свон, в нашем случае - скорее "или как".  
Наблюдая за тем, как Эмма изменилась в лице, Реджина заторжествовала. Наконец-то хоть кого-то уколола побольнее... Но в следующее мгновение ей стало не по себе: она ведь обещала Генри, что постарается исправиться. Именно поэтому Реджина, выдохнув, положила руку Эмме на плечо и приободряюще его сжала.  
\- Ладно... Извини, у меня сегодня не лучшее настроение. И, заметь, я даже не спрашиваю, как ты оказалась в моем доме...  
\- У Генри были ключи, - тотчас отрапортовала Эмма, улыбнувшись уголками губ.  
Реджина вновь вздохнула, бросила короткий взгляд на испорченное блюдо и дернула на себя фартук, завязанный вокруг талии Эммы.  
\- Давай сюда, я покажу тебе, как следует готовить утешительные лакомства!  
  
Спустя полтора часа небольших разногласий, общей готовки и проветривания дома, Эмма Свон и Реджина Миллс мирно уселись на кухне с вкуснейшим жасминовым чаем и ароматными турноверами. Эмме не терпелось попробовать то, что получилось благодаря их общим усилиям, а Реджина, как не старалась, не могла сдержать улыбки при виде Эммы, облизывающей обожженные горячей выпечкой пальцы.  
\- Ну, - сделав глоток чая, осведомилась Реджина, - так ты мне таки поведаешь, с чего решила меня успокоить?  
\- Генри сказал, что ты расстроена, - прожевав кусочек, ответила Эмма. - Я не люблю вмешиваться в чужую личную жизнь, но раз уж пришлось, что ты тоже мать моего ребёнка...  
Реджина хотела ответить какой-то резкостью, но потом передумала. Фирменно улыбнувшись, она поинтересовалась:  
\- Тебе не кажется, что это странно звучит в устах женщины: "Мать моего ребёнка"?  
Эмма на мгновение задумалась, оторвавшись от пирога, а затем пожала плечами:  
\- Генри это устраивает, а, значит, и меня тоже.  
Реджина покачала головой и подавила смешок, отпивая горячий напиток. Она только настроилась на спокойное чаепитие с вкуснейшими турноверами, как Эмме нужно было обязательно всё испортить.  
\- Так что у тебя всё-таки стряслось с Гудом?  
 _"Помни, ты обещала Генри, что больше никому не причинишь вреда!"_  
\- Свон, заткнись и ешь!  
\- Хэй, ну мы же подруги...  
 _"Убийство. Генри. Обещание"._  
\- В следующий раз я испеку турноверов с начинкой из мяса лебедя*. Тебе всё еще нужны объяснения?

**Author's Note:**

> * Swan /Свон/ англ. - лебедь


End file.
